O estranho perfeito
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: E ele nunca esqueceu... - Snape x Mistery pairing. Slash. PWP.


**Autora;** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Betas:** sis Youko Yoru e Tach Tach, e mega thanks Renata!  
**Personagens:** Snape e pessoa misteriosa  
**Gênero:** Slash/PWP  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Palavras:** 2.030  
**Resumo:** E ele nunca esqueceu...  
**Disclaimer:** Num é meu, é da loira assassina!

**Nota 1: **Encontrando fics parecidas na mesma época? Deve ser porque estamos todos participando dos desafios do _PSF __Tournament_! o/

**Nota 2:** Fiz 3 desenhos para ilustrar a fic, podem visualizá-los no meu livejournal. O link está no meu profile! \o

**Desafio:** Há um baile de máscaras em Hogwarts no 6° ano, onde os convidados devem usar glamour para se disfarçarem. Um desconhecido entra no baile e seduz um professor, que só consegue reconhecê-lo por uma fala dita no final.  
**Bônus:** +1 ponto se o seduzido for Dumbledore, que também está usando um glamour de juventude.  
+1 ponto se o seduzido for Severus Snape, e o desconhecido for o Lucius.  
Restrições: Deverá ser escolhido apenas um dos bônus. Nada de pelancas, próteses, bestialismo ou outras coisas fora do convencional.

* * *

**O estranho perfeito**

Por Senhorita Mizuki

* * *

Severus deveria preencher zeros nos últimos exames de Poções, e não estar ali, tendo de agüentar música de péssimo gosto, em um volume insuportável, e um bando de adolescentes descerebrados dançando e rindo. Dumbledore achava que os alunos mereciam um descanso depois das provas. Severus os preferia se encolhendo nos corredores de Hogwarts com medo, imaginando o desastre de seus boletins.

Sorriu. Virou-se para uma moita e sacudiu a varinha, sem emitir som. De imediato um casal de adolescentes saiu correndo de dentro do mato, sacudindo as formigas do corpo. Os dois pararam ao ver o professor e, pela cara, sabiam bem o que lhes esperava. E Snape com muito gosto descontou cinco pontos da Corvinal. Estava adorando a expressão incrédula de cada aluno que flagrara naquela noite nos jardins.

Fora permitido que usassem o feitiço glamour para se disfarçarem, sendo assim uma espécie de baile de máscaras, mas com os participantes fingindo serem outras pessoas. No entanto, eram tão péssimos na execução do feitiço, que Severus conseguia identificá-los sem muito esforço. Alguns se saíam muito bem, como Granger, mas a personalidade continuava estampada. E Dumbledore queria recompensá-los sendo tão incompetentes?! Era deprimente.

Lembrava dos bailes de seu tempo de escola, nenhuma memória boa. Houve tempos em que fora forçado a usar uma veste de gala usada e sentar-se isolado no salão. As garotas não se atreviam a se aproximar dele, e tinha de agüentar as zombarias de Potter e Cia. Agora ele aproveitaria seu privilégio de professor para resgatar esses tão, oh, nostálgicos momentos.

Continuou a andar pelos jardins, a capa enfunando atrás de si, varinha a postos. Um vulto chamou sua atenção perto do castelo, e seguiu instintivamente. Estava muito escuro, e a luz da festa não alcançava aquele pedaço, mas identificou um rapaz alto.

- Saia daí. – disse autoritário, apontando com a varinha.

- Calma, professor, eu estava apenas tomando um ar fresco. – o garoto ergueu as mãos e se aproximou.

Quando seu rosto foi iluminado, e foi como se algo afiado atravessasse o peito de Severus. Era um rosto bastante atraente, o sorriso de escárnio no rosto não estragava a figura, bem constituída debaixo das vestes de gala. Roupas de família bruxa nobre, Severus observou. E os cabelos pouco compridos, alcançavam o colarinho da camisa. Negros. A luz não ajudava, mas podia jurar que os olhos eram cinza.

"Não, não pode ser..."

- Quem é você? De que casa pertence? – demandou, se amaldiçoando ao notar um mínimo tremor na sua voz.

- Oh, não é justo. – o garoto fez uma expressão de fingida contrariedade – Achei que a brincadeira do glamour fosse para que tentássemos adivinhar quem é quem. – e então um sorriso de escaninho.

E era, mas Severus não conseguia identificar a pessoa atrás do feitiço de glamour. Ele era bom, dentre os alunos que conseguiriam executar o feitiço com destreza, não conseguiu encaixar nenhum na pessoa a sua frente. O rapaz deu mais um passo adiante, sem receio algum do tão temido professor de poções.

Severus apertou a varinha na sua mão, seus olhos só podiam estar lhe pregando peças. Isso, ou a pessoa por trás daquele glamour o conhecia bem e estava zombando de si. Porque aquele rosto pertencia a lembranças de vinte anos atrás, naquele mesmo cenário.

Um rosto que Severus aprendeu a odiar, não apenas pelo que ele foi, mas pelo que sempre o fizera sentir além do ódio. Naqueles tempos, aquela mesma face estava envelhecida, acabada pelos anos de prisão, estampada em cartazes de busca em cada canto da comunidade bruxa.

- Você não é de Hogwarts. Desfaça o feitiço e ponha-se para fora da escola. – disse entre dentes, a varinha em riste.

- Oh, como pode ter tanta certeza? – pôs as mãos nos bolsos das calças, mostrando-se estar nem um pouco intimidado – Não quer aproveitar a noite e brincar comigo, professor?

- Chega dessa palhaçada, ou chamarei os professores.

- Tem certeza que quer chamá-los, Snape? – olhou firme nos olhos do professor.

Em menos de três passos o rapaz estava do seu lado, mãos alisando a capa negra. Severus sentiu seu calor e a mão da varinha vacilou. Olhos cinzentos tão próximos, a boca zombeteira aberta, quase tocando seu rosto, deixando seu hálito atingir sua pele de propósito, pra ver até que ponto resistiria. As mãos acariciaram por cima das vestes, provocando um mamilo coberto, fazendo-o se arrepiar, mesmo começando a ficar febril.

Os lábios roçaram os seus, e Severus cerrou os olhos, largando um suspiro. O rapaz sorriu em triunfo, diminuindo a distância das bocas. Foi um beijo lento, quase terno, e quando Severus abriu seus olhos pode ver os dele claramente. Cinza. Uma cópia perfeita. Podia até se imaginar de volta s sua época de escola, nos intervalos entre as aulas. Fazendo-lhe gestos zombeteiros, esbarrando nos seus ombros só para fazê-lo derrubar os livros dos braços, soltando algum comentário sobre seus cabelos oleosos ou suas roupas íntimas.

Interrompeu o beijo, afastando-se de Severus, sem quebrar o contato visual. Deu um passo para trás, e com um movimento de cabeça indicou uma trilha que levava de volta ao castelo.

- Vem. Eu conheço um lugar onde não seremos incomodados. – convidou.

Severus ainda ficou parado alguns bons segundos no mesmo lugar, olhando-o se afastar de costas, sem tirar os olhos dele. Apertou os punhos, sabendo que era insanidade, que era ridículo, que era vítima de uma brincadeira. Mas seu corpo queria, tanto que doía. Um olhar para o baile que rolava dentro do castelo, mais alguns em volta, checando se algum casal não estaria escondido, e então seguiu, fazendo-o sorrir satisfeito. Entraram nos corredores externos de Hogwarts, na ala oeste, onde estavam as salas de aula.

Oh, ele lembrava da raiva quando via a mesma figura se esgueirar pela escola com alguma garota o seguindo. Algumas vezes apenas os espiava, outras vezes corria para algum professor. A promessa de que revidasse em algum momento da semana, não podia evitar aguardar ansiosamente.

Era a mesma sensação, e a mente racional de Severus já perdia para seu instinto de sentir aquela obsessão.

Antes que o alcançasse, o rapaz se virou e agarrou Severus pela capa, jogando-o na parede. Um pequeno protesto saiu da sua garganta, sendo impedido pela boca do outro, quente, molhada e provocante. Ele sabia muito bem como fazer aquilo, pequenas mordidas no lábio inferior, língua roçando os dentes, indo fundo e voltando pra provocar, explorar queixo, lóbulos, pescoço. Severus mal percebeu quando a gola de suas vestes fora desfeita, o frio atingindo quando a língua deixava rastros úmidos.

O rapaz interrompeu o beijo e se afastou, encostando as costas numa parede próxima, sempre o sorriso de escaninho no rosto. Ele abriu a braguilha da calça, e os olhos de Severus não puderam deixar de se fixar ali, a boca salivando.

- Não quer me provar... professor? – convidou, em um sussurro.

A palavra professor devia ter o acordado, posto Severus em seu lugar. Não que achasse que se tratava um aluno, mas porque era insano e devia descobrir quem aquela pessoa era. A razão do mestre de poções o abandonara, seu corpo ansiava por tanto tempo, e sua mente não apagara as sensações daquele olhar.

Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou, e então a carne rija estava entre seus lábios, quente. Uma mão segurou seus cabelos e o forçou para frente, o obrigando a engolir mais, a aumentar o ritmo. O corredor vazio se encheu de pequenos gemidos que não paravam de sair da sua garganta, e dos suspiros extasiados do outro, encorajando-o, elogiando-o, dizendo o quanto era bom.

Sua boca já estava quase dormente quando a mão puxou seu cabelo pra afastá-lo. O fez se levantar e o beijou, a mão abrindo as vestes severas do professor, apertando rudemente, machucando, abrindo espaço. A mão fria alcançou entre as nádegas de Severus, abrindo, acariciando. Nenhum lubrificante, apenas saliva. Severus sabia que doeria, mas não se importou, querendo mais dedos, até que eles não fossem mais suficientes.

Severus já perdera as contas de quantas noites no dormitório da Sonserina, entre as cortinas da sua cama, havia se tocado imaginando aquilo. Chamando seu nome baixinho, mordendo o travesseiro enquanto gozava, para sentir raiva de si mesmo.

Estava na sua frente depois de vinte anos, o tocando, abrindo e fazendo-o ansiar por tê-lo dentro de si. Ele o fez se virar para a parede, enquanto erguia as vestes longas pelos seus quadris. E a ansiada pressão entre suas pernas, o volume forçando passagem, fazendo arder, fazendo Severus suspirar.

Não estava nem todo dentro de si quando começou a estocar, com rápidos movimentos alternados com longos e torturantes. Uma respiração pesada e úmida acariciava sua nuca, enquanto mãos suadas apertavam os quadris e arranhavam. Severus cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se cheio, sentindo cada nervo seu vibrar quando ele tocava aquele ponto, cheirando seu perfume, suor e sexo. Sentindo-se vivo como poucas vezes na sua vida. Ele o fazia sentir vivo, o fazia odiar, a planejar vinganças, a ruminar maldições, a gemer de noite escondido dos outros sonserinos.

Mordia os lábios com força, impedindo-se de gemer mais alto, ou fazer algo pior. Estava próximo do clímax, e sabia que o outro também estava, mesmo assim o rapaz parou, segurando firme seus quadris, querendo chocar-se contra ele. Sentiu um sorriso contra seu pescoço e um sussurro contra seu ouvido:

- Você pode me chamar de Sirius se quiser, Snape.

Severus estacou, abrindo os olhos e encarando a parede a sua frente em estado de choque. O homem atrás de si não lhe deu tempo pra se recuperar, estocando freneticamente em seguida, só parando até que gozasse e deixasse a última gota dentro do mestre de poções. A pressão nos quadris diminuiu, e o outro encostou a testa suada nas suas costas, recuperando-se.

Com a própria ereção esquecida, Severus cerrou de novo os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede fria, sentindo-se humilhado. Não precisava se virar para saber quem era, devia ter desconfiado, ele era o único...

- Posso tirar esse glamour, Snape, ou prefere que sua fantasia perdure mais um pouco? – o outro disse em tom de riso.

O mestre de poções amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, sentindo-o sair de dentro dele, o sêmen escorreu pelas suas pernas magras. O barulho de tecido indicou que o outro se vestia, e Severus finalmente se forçou o encará-lo.

- Então, ainda obcecado com o cão sarnento, ahn? – estalou a língua em reprovação – Lembro como se fosse ontem as vezes que você me implorava para te foder, você gemia tão baixo, que eu tinha que me concentrar pra perceber que estava chamando o nome de Black.

- Merda, Malfoy. O que diabos faz aqui? – Severus rosnou, olhando-o de esguelha.

Os longos cabelos loiro-prateados estavam sendo amarrados, suas vestes caras continuavam as mesmas, e estava sem a inseparável bengala. Apenas Lucius conseguia parecer apresentável e distinto, mesmo segundos depois de fazer sexo.

- Draco me contou do baile na última carta. Achei que poderia vir e me divertir um pouco. – deu um riso sarcástico – Acho que acertei em vir. Devo comunicar o conselho sobre seus professores pervertidos? Não sei se quero meu filho andando por corredores correndo o risco de ser assediado. – outro riso.

O professor lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se cobrir, tentando, em vão, parecer digno. Sua razão lhe voltara. E se alguém os tivesse visto!? Não usava feitiço de glamour porque se recusava a participar daquela festa.

- Por Merlin, Severus. – ergueu as claras sobrancelhas em resposta – Já disse que é bem vindo pra me chamar quando quiser uma foda. Oh, espere. – parou, encenando uma expressão trágica no rosto – Black está foragido de Azkaban. Talvez esteja na esperança de que ele te encontre e te curre como sempre quis, Severus?

Lucius riu mais uma vez da sua cara. Sabia tudo sobre Black, e fazia questão de lhe alfinetar sobre o assunto quando pudesse. Não se podia esconder muita coisa de um Malfoy, muito menos quando você se deita com ele.

- Bem, melhor ir andando antes que Draco ou um de seus colegas me vejam. – tocou o queixo do outro com a ponta dos dedos, dando uma piscadela – É sempre um prazer, Severus.

_**Finite**_

* * *

**Finalizada em 15/05/2008**

_**N.A.: **_fanfic escrita em tempo _muito_ curto.


End file.
